Caitlin Rollins
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hi, my name's Caitlin." says Caitlin in a soft childish tone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Caitlin Rollins**

 **Caitlin Rollins, the daughter of Alison and her husband Steve, enter South Cal. Elementary School for the first time.**

Just a few weeks ago, Caitlin turned 7 so today's her first day in first grade.

Alison has prepared her daughter well, given her a better start than she herself had all those years ago in good ol' Rosewood.

"Hello there, you must be Mrs Rollins' daughter. I'm Anne Stone II and I will be your teacher here at So-Cal ES." says a tall 25 year old woman with curly light-brown hair.

"Yeah, my mom's Alison Rollins. She's so cool." says Caitlin.

Caitlin, dressed in a tight pink t-shirt and black jeans, follows Miss Stone into a nearby classroom, classroom B - 6.

"Kids, today we have a new little nice girlie with us. Say hello to cute Caitlin Rollins." says Miss Stone with a sweet soft tone.

"Hello, Caitlin!" says all the kids with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, my name's Caitlin." says Caitlin in a soft childish tone.

Caitlin takes a seat by the desk that has her name-tag on it.

"Let's start the day by singing." says Miss Stone as she grab her Gibson Hummingbird guitar and starts to play and sing.

 _ **The home they knew were no longer there. After many years of time. Slowly he held her hand right there, as the sun goes down over our beloved town of Daeri.**_

 _ **As the sun goes down over our beloved town of Daeri.**_

 _ **Michael held Emma's hand as they walked together. In sunshine, rain...dark or light. Walking until the night.**_

 _ **Walking through our beloved town of Daeri.**_

All the kids ( except for Caitlin, who doesnt know the song ) starts to sing too.

 _ **Good apples and fresh water, sunshine and love. Love so great and nice. Love we hold, for our beloved town of Daeri.**_

 _ **Nice summerdays, we all of them remember. From now and also days of the past. The past that we hold, within our hearts. The past we had in our beloved town of Daeri.**_

 _ **Dogs and cats, so happy. Happy all the time. Every single day in our sweet town of Daeri. Every single day...in our good town of Daeri.**_

Miss Stone strum a big ending chord and then she put away her guitar again.

"Alright, kids. Now let's move on to some simple maths. Who can tell me the answer to this little math thing you see here on the blackboard...?" says Miss Stone.

The girl who sit in front of Caitlin, hold up her left hand.

"Yes...Juliet Gordon?" says Miss Stone.

"The answer's 4, miss." says the girl, apparently named Juliet.

"Good, that's the correct answer." says Miss Stone.

Miss Stone writes a new math thing and then says "What about this?"

The boy who sit to the left of Caitlin holds up his hand.

"Yes...Martin Rubeus?" says Miss Stone.

"It's 7, miss." says the boy.

"Yeah, perfect. Moving on to something a bit harder." says Miss Stone.

5 hours later.

"How was your first day, sweetie?" says Alison as she nad Caitlin walk to the car.

"It was pretty cute." says Caitlin.

"Did any of the other kids hurt you?" says Alison.

"No, mommy." says Caitlin.

"Okay. That's good." says Alison.

"Let's get you an ice cream." says Alison.

Alison look like a nice normal mother. Ever since little sweet Caitlin was born, Alison has abandoned her sexual fashion style and now wear clothes that show a lot less skin than before.

"Yay! Me love ice cream." says a happy Caitlin.

"I know." says Alison with a nice smile.

There are 2 reason why Alison no longer wear sexy clothes. Number 1 is that she don't want to be a bad influence on her daughter and number 2 is that she simply isn't all super-sexual anymore like she used to be.

"Mom, where's daddy?" says Caitlin.

"He is at work." says Alison.

15 minutes later.

"What do you want, sweetie?" says Alison as she and Caitlin enter BlueBerry Ice Cream Bar.

"Mango ice cream." says Caitlin in her cute childish tone.

"Good choice." says Alison as she walk up to the counter. "We'll have two medium-size cups of plain mango ice cream please."

"Alright, here you go, a couple fresh mago ice creams." says the girl behind the counter.

"Thanks." says Alison as she pay for the ice cream.

Alison bring the ice cream with her out to the car.

Once back in the car, Aliosn hands one of the ice creams to Caitlin who starts to eat it as soon as she get it.

"Yummy!" says a happy Caitlin.

"I'm glad ya like it, sweetie." says Alison as she eat some of her own ice cream.

After they've eaten the ice cream, Alison drive them back home.

"Caitlin, go upstairs and play with your stuffed animals for a bit and then it's your bath-time." says Alison once they are home.

"Yes, mommy." says Caitlin with a cute smile.

Caitlin goes up to her room, grab some soft plush animals and starts to play with them.

"Yay! Stuffies!" says Caitlin.

25 minutes later.

"Sweetie, put your toys back in the toy-chest. It's time for your bath." says Alison as she enter the room.

"Okay." says Caitlin.

Caitlin does what her mom tells her to do.

"Now let's get you into the bath so we can clean you up and make you totally cute." says Alison.

After giving Catilin a bath, Alison put a green t-shirt and jeans on Caitlin.

"There ya go. Now you're very adorable." says Alison.

10 minutes later.

"Hi, girls." says Steve when he comes home.

"Hi, daddy!" says Caitlin.

"Hi, little one." says Steve.

"Steve, can you look after Caitlin while I go shopping?" says Alison.

"Of course, beauty." says Steve.

"Thanks, you'll get something nice from me tonight for keeping an eye on my daughter for me." says Alison.

Alison leave.

"Dad, can I play video game a bit...?" says Caitlin.

"Of course, girl." says Steve.

"Yay!" says a happy Caitlin.

"Alright, girl. Here you go, play and have fun." says Steve as he switch on the video game system.

Caitlin grab one of the 2 game controllers and starts to play.

"Yay!" says a happy Caitlin.

2 hours later.

"Caitlin, come here. I bought a brand new teddy bear for you." says Alison when she get home.

"Awww! He's sooo cute." says Caitlin in a happy tone as she grab her new plush bear and hug it.

"I'm glad you love him." says Alison.

"I do. He's super-cute, mommy." says Caitlin.

"That's nice." says Alison.

"Ali, can we talk in private?" says Steve.

"Sure, let's go into the other room." says Alison.

4 hours later.

"Mommy...what's for dinner?" says Caitlin.

"Sushi and tomato sauce." says Alison with a smile.

Caitlin smile too.

Alison and Caitlin both like sushi.

"Sushi is awesome." says Caitlin.

"Yeah, it is." says Alison.

"I've never been a huge fan of sushi, but for my girls I eat it witout a problem." says Steve as he enter the room.

"Daddy!" says Caitlin in joy as she run over to her dad.

"Hi, girl." says Steve as he gives his daughter a hug.

"Steve, how did the interview go?" says Alison.

"It went pretty good. At least that's what ife seemed to me. Next week it's decided who's taking over as Chief of Surgery after Doctor Michaels." says Steve.

"Okay. If you get the job, I know how you and I can celebrate." says Alison with a seductive smile.

"Nice. I know what you have in mind, babe." says Steve.

"Mmm, of course ya do my handsome man. You know me so well." says Alison in a soft tone.

"Mom, can I help you in the kitchen?" says Caitlin.

"Yes, girl. You can help me." says Alison.

"Cait, be a good girl." says Steve.

Steve goes upstairs to his home-office.

Caitlin follows her mom into the kitchen.

"Okay...let's see, first we need the rice. Cait, swwetie, get the bag of rice for me." says Alison.

"Yes, mom." says Caitlin.

Caitlin goes and grab the bag of rice that she know where it is.

Caitlin is happy. She love to help her mother with the food.

"Here, mommy." says Caitlin as she hands her mother the rice.

"Thanks, sweetie. Alright, a few minutes in the steam-boiler should do the trick. Next up is the fish. Girl, please get the fish from the freezer." says Alison.

"Yes, mommy." says Caitlin.

Caitlin open the freezer. There's two different packs of fish.

"Which one?" says Caitlin.

"The bigger one on the left." says Alison.

Caitlin grabs the pack o fish and hands it to her mommy.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison. "Let's see, this needs to be thawed properly before I slice it into cubes. Thank goodness for microwave."

Alison unwrap the fish from the plastic bags it was trapped in and then place the fish in the microwave.

3 minutes later.

"Okay...fish is ready." says Alison as she take the fish out of the microwave. She then grab a big sharp knife and starts to slice the fish into cubes of a nice size. "Now we need the sea-weed, the sauce and the spices."

"I'll get the spices for ya, mom." says Caitlin.

Caitlin grab the spice-jars from the spice, pasta and rice cabinet and then gives them to Alison.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison.

Alison mix the spices and then pour them over the fish.

45 minutes later.

"Caitlin, go tell your daddy that it's dinner-time." says Alison.

"Okay." says Caitlin as she goes up to Steve's home-office.

She knock gently on the door.

"Who is it...?" says Steve.

"It's me...it's Caitlin." says Caitlin.

"Oh, come in, Cait." says Steve.

Caitlin enter her father's home-office.

"Dinner's ready." says Caitlin.

"Perfect. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just need to finish a few things." says Steve.

"Okay. Dad, you're sooo cool." says Caitlin as she walk back down to the kitchen.

"Where's your father?" says Alison.

"Dad wanted to finish something." says Caitlin.

"Okay." says Alison.

5 minutes later, Steve enter the kitchen.

"I can help you girls bring the food to...oh...we're going casual, eating in the kitchen today? Okay. I thought we'd have dinner in our fancy dining room as we usually do. Not that it matters, I'm simply a little surprised." says Steve when he sees the dinner set up on the kitchen table.

"Well, I didn't feel like wasting energy by setting things up all fancy today so I decided to have a more casual dinner." says Alison.

"Mom's kinda lazy today." says Caitlin.

"No, sweetie. Not lazy. Maybe half-lazy." says Alison.

"Mom, you're so cool." says Caitlin.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison.

The next day.

"Alright, Cait. Time for you to get dressed, school starts 50 minutes from now." says Alison.

"Yes, mommy!" says Caitlin in joy as she jum down from her bed.

Caitlin starts to put her clothes on.

"I'll go make some breakfast for you." says Alison as she leave Caitlin's room.

"Okay." says Caitlin.

Caitlin grab her backpack and walks down to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Steve drives Caitlin to school.

"Have a good day." says Steve when drop off Caitlin at school. "Be a nice kid."

"Yes, daddy. Thanks!" says Caitlin with a cute smile.

"Remember that your mom wil pick you up." says Steve.

"I know, dad." says Caitlin.

"Good. See you later, girl." says Steve.

Steve drive away.

Caitlin smile as she walk into school.

She walk to the classroom and enter.

"Hi, Miss Stone." says Caitlin.

"Hello, Caitlin." says Miss Stone.

Caitlin takes her seat.

15 minutes alter, all the kids in the class are there.

"Okay. Today we'll talk about the town of Ravenswood. Who can tell me what Ravenswood is known for?" says Miss Stone.

Caitlin hold up her right hand.

"Yes, Caitlin?" says Miss Stone.

"It's said to be the most haunted town in the entire US." says Caitlin.

"That's correct. Some people believe that Ravenswood is the home of vampires, demons, zombies, ghosts and other evil supernatural beings." says Miss Stone.

"Are there really monsters there?" says a girl as she hold up her hand.

"No one know for sure. I don't think so, but some people claim to have seen all sorts of dark creatures in Ravenswood." says Miss Stone.

"Mom's told me that there are vampires in Ravenswood." says Caitlin.

"Did she?" says Miss Stone.

"Yeah." says Caitlin.

"Alright, now we'll watch a small documentary about Ravenswood." says Miss Stone.


	2. Chapter 2

2 days later.

"Mommy...can we go to the toy store? I wanna get myself a new teddy bear." says Caitlin.

"Yeah, let me just clean the kitchen first, sweetie." says Alison as she wipe some food stains away from the table.

"Okay." says Caitlin with an adorable smile.

"Play video games a bit while I take care of this. Ask your dad to help you turn the game system on, girl." says Alison.

"Yes, mom." says Caitlin as she leave the kitchen.

50 minutes later.

"Cait, let's go buy you a new teddy. We should be able to find one that's cute and soft." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Caitlin.

Alison help her daughter get dressed in a pink jacket before they head to the local toy store.

"Sweetie, pick out what teddy beat you want. Take your time. We're in no hurry." says Alison as she and Caitlin enter the toy store.

"Yay! Thanks, mom." says Caitlin in joy as she run over to the teddy bear shelf.

Caitlin search through the different types of teddys available.

Soon she finds a blue cute medium-sized teddy that hold a pink heart in its paws. On the heart it says 'Love You Beary Much' in big white letters.

"Awwww! Soooo cute!" says Caitlin. "Mom, can we buy this teddy? He's so sweet and awesome."

"Hmm...let's me check the price on him." says Alison as she put on her glasses and reads the price-tag on the teddy bear. "Okay. Only 15 dollars. I will buy him for ya, sweetie."

Alison pay for the teddy and then she and Caitlin leave the store.

Caitlin is very happy. She hold the teddy in anice tight hug.

"Awww! This is the best teddy ever." says a very happy Caitlin.

"What will his name be?" says Alison.

"I don't know. My other two teddys are named Tom and Lana..." says Caitlin. "Maybe his name can be Benny."

"That's a sweet name." says Alison. "It fits a blue teddy like him."

"Okay. His name will be Benny." says Caitlin with a huge smile.

"I'm sure your other plush animals are gonna be happy to get a brand new friend to hang out with." says Alison.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a very happy Caitlin.

25 minutes later back home.

"Dad, mom gave me new teddy. Look, he's soooo cute." says Caitlin.

"Oh, that's nice." says Steve.

"Yeah, very cool." says Caitlin.

"Steve, remember that you have to tak a few days off so you can take care of lil' Cait while I go to Rvenswood." whisper Alison.

"Of course, babe. I've already made Doctor Nina Philips to cover my shifts. Everything's set." whisper Steve.

"Perfect." whisper Alison.

"Yes and be careful. I want you to return home alive." whisper Steve.

"No fear. Samantha will protect me and I trust her. She's former FBI and she also has MMA training so I don't see anything happen to me." whisper Alison.

"Samantha is a good loyal person, but I still look forward to your swift and safe return, babe." whisper Steve.

"Trust me, so do I. Still, this is not something I want to do, it's something I sort of have to do." whisper Alison. "I promised Charlotte to do this."

"I understand, babe." whisper Steve.

Steve gives Alison a kiss.

"Mom, can you make clothes for my new teddy?" says Caitlin.

"Yeah, sure I can, sweetie." says Alison. "C'mon, let's go up to my design room and see what will look good on your teddy."

Alison and Caitlin walk up to Alison's design room.

"What clothes does your teddy want...?" says Alison.

"Pink sweater, like the one you made for cutie me." says Caitlin.

"Okay. I will make such a sweater in a size that fit your lil' teddy." says Alison.

"Yay! Me and teddy will be super-happy!" says Caitlin with a huge smile.

"That's good. Now go and let mommy work alone." says Alison.

"Okay." says Caitlin as she leave the room.

2 hours later.

"This is want you wanted, right?" says Alison as she enter Caitlin's room and hold up a pink sweater for the teddy bear.

"Yay! That's totally awesome!" says a happy Caitlin.

"We should test and see if the sweater fit on your teddy. I hope it will." says Alison as she help Ciatlin to put the sweater on the teddy bear.

It fits like a glove on Caitlin's cute teddy bear.

"Oh yeah, it fit really well." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a very happy Caitlin.

"I'm glad you like it." says Alison.

"It's awesome!" says a happy Caitlin.

"That's good, sweetie." says Alison.

"Awww!" says Caitlin. "I gotta show dad how cute my teddy is now with his new outfit."

"You can do that later, your dad is very busy at the moment. I want you to leave him in peace for now." says Alison.

"Okay, mommy." says Caitlin.

Caitlin grab her teddy and goes to her room.

She grab some other plush animals to and starts to play with all of them.

"Awww! Plushie toys are the best." says Caitlin.

2 hours later.

"Dad, look! Mom made a sweater for my new teddy." says Caitlin.

"That's nice. It looks good, Cait. Your mom's got talent, for sure." says Steve.

"She's amazing!" says Caitlin.

"Yeah, she truly is." says Steve. "Maybe you and the teddy wanna hear a story."

"Yay! Story-time!" says a happy Caitlin.

"Go to your room and I'll be there in a bit to tell you a story." says Steve.

"Yes, daddy." says Caitlin.

Caitlin goes to her room.

"Daddy's sooo cool." thinks Caitlin.

Caitlin switch into her jammies.

10 minutes later, Steve and Alison enter the room.

"Sweetie, I just need to say bye now 'cause I fly to Rosewood early in the morning. Be a good little girl. Your dad will look after you for five days and then I will be back. Goodnight, girl." says Alison.

"Goodnight, mommy." says Caitlin.

Alison leave the room.

"Now it's time for the story." says Steve.

"Yay!" says a hppy Caitlin.

"Once upon a time there was girl known as Princess Alison. Her parents, King Kenneth and Queen Jessica wanted her to marry the strongest most noble prince in the realm." sasy Steve. "Many knights and soldiers came from far away to try to win Alison's heart, but they all failed. Alison didn not grow feelings for any of them."

"That girl is mom, right...?" says Caitlin.

"Yes. Suddenly one day, a man named Prince Steve arrived. He met the sweet Princess Alison and soon she fell in love with him." says Steve. "King Kenneth and Queen Jessica could see how much their daughter was in love with the noble powerful prince and they gave him their blessing to marry her."

Steve stop talking when he notice that Caitlin is sleeping.

The next day.

"Dad, is mom okay?" says Caitlin.

"Yes, I think so." says Steve.

"Cool. I miss my mommy..." says Caitlin.

"I now you do. And I also miss her, but she'll be back on Sunday." says Steve.

"Okay. Mommy is so sweet." says Caitlin.

Caitlin grab her teddy bear than sit down on the couch and watch cartoons.

"Have fun, Cait. I'll be upstairs in my home-office." says Steve as he leave the room.

"Yes, daddy." says Caitlin.

4 hours later.

"Daddy! What's for dinner?" says Caitlin.

"I've not decided." says Steve.

"Can you make fish and pasta?" says Caitlin.

"Sure. That's easy." says Steve.

"Yay!" says Caitlin.

"And don't worry. You don't need to help me. You can play with your plush animals." says Steve.

"Yay! Me and teddy are gonna have so much fun." says Caitlin.

Caitlin run up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

4 days later.

"Mommy!" says a happy Caitlin when Alison return home.

Caitlin run up to her mom who gives her a hug.

"Hello, little girl." says Alison with a smile.

"Mom, me is happy that you're back." says Caitlin.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison.

"Welcome home, babe." says Steve as gives Alison a kiss.

"Thanks my love." says Alison.

"How did things go?" says Steve.

"Perfect, actually. We managed to...you know." says Alison.

"That's good. I'm glad you're home and alive." says Steve.

"So am I, trust me." says Alison.

"Mommy. Please play with me and my plushies." says Caitlin.

"Okay. I just need to shower first." says Alison.

"Okay, mommy." says Caitlin.

Alison goes upstairs and takes a nice cold shower.

15 minutes later, she enter Caitlin's room.

Caitlin is on the floor, playing with her plush animals.

"Mom, you gonna play with plushies and me?" says Caitlin.

"Yeah." says Alison as she sit down on the floor.

"Awesome!" says a happy Caitlin.

"Can I be this plushie?" says Alison as she grab Caitlin's blue bunny.

"Yeah, that's the bunny named Bou-Mou." says Caitlin. "She's sweet."

"Okay." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

The next day.

"Mommy...what's for dinner?" says Caitlin.

"Sushi, sweetie." says Alison.

"Yay! Sushi is awesome." says a happy Caitlin.

"Yes, it is." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Can I help?" says Caitlin.

"Of course, sweetie." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Caitlin.

Caitlin follow Alison into the kitchen.

"Alright...let's begin." says Alison.

75 minutes later, the food is on the big ebony table in the fancy dining room.

"Sweetie, go tell your father that dinner's ready." says Alison.

"Yes, mommy." says Caitlin.

Caitlin walk to the living room where Steve is reading a book.

"Daddy! Dinner time." says Caitlin.

"Okay." says Steve as he put down his book and follows his daughter to the dining room.

"Steve, I hope you're hungry. We have enough sushi for a small army." says Alison.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, since I've not had time to eat since breakfast, it's safe to say that I'm hungry." says Steve.

"Me too, mommy!" says Caitlin with a cute smile.

"Good, let's eat." says Alison.

Alison, Steve and Caitlin takes their seats and starts to eat.

"Yummy." says Caitlin.

"I think it's adorable that you're a fan of sushi, just like I am." says Alison.

"Sushi is awesome." says Caitlin.

"Yes, it is." says Alison. "I remember eating sushi with Em back when I was a teen."

"Have you heard from Emily lately?" says Steve.

"No. I've not heard from any of my Rosewood friends in a long time." says Alison.

"That's sad. You and the girls were so close. It seems strange that you haven't kept in touch after we moved." says Steve.

"I got kinda busy and then Caitlin was born and I simply forgot..." says Alison.

"Okay. I think you should call them or send them an e-mail. I'm sure they'd love to hear from yu, Ali. Please don't forget about your friends." says Steve.

"I will send an-email to Emily." says Alison.

"She'll be glad to hear from you after all this time." says Steve.

"Yeah." says Alison.

50 minutes later, after sending an e-mail to Emily and changing clothes, Alison enter Caitlin's room.

"Cait, time for a story." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Caitlin.

Caitlin grab her plush dog named Roufus.

"Okay. What type of story do you wanna her, sweetie?" says Alison.

"Something cuuuute." says Caitlin with an adorable smile.

Caitlin climb into her cozy warm bed.

"Okay. Let me think...hmmm, okay. Many years ago, a girl named Jessica had a very cute teddy bear. Jessica played with her teddy every day." says Alison.

"Awww!" says Caitlin.

"Everyone could see that Jessica did really love her adorable teddy." says Alison.

"Cute." says Caitlin.

"The sweet lil' teddy was Jessica's best friend." says Alison. "Wherever she went, Jessica had the teddy with her."

"Cute." says Caitlin.

"Jessica's sister Mary also had a cute teddy bear." says Alison.

"Awww, so cute." says Caitlin.

"Jessica would play with her teddy bear whenever possible. The cute teddy always was next to her when she was sleeping." says Alison, but stop talking when she sees that Caitlin has just fallen asleep.

Alison slowly leave the room, making no sound so she don't wake her daughter up.

Alison walk to the living room where Steve is waiting for her.

"I've put lil' Cait to sleep." says Alison. "Just a bit of story-time did it for her. She's having an adorable sleep."

"Good. Do you want some wine?" says Steve.

"Sure, but only half a glass. I'm working tomorrow." says Alison.

"I understand, babe." says Steve as he pour half a glass of red Spanish wine for his wife.

"Mary called earlier. She wanted come here to see her lil' grandchild." says Alison.

"Oh, why do you seem unhappy about that, Ali...?" says Steve.

"Well...Mary is not evil, but sometimes her emotional issues makes her do the wrong thing. I'm afraid she might have a bad influence on our daughter." says Alison.

"I don't think Mary is dangerous." says Steve. "It's probably safe to let her visit."

"Okay. I'll call her tomorrow." says Alison.

The next day.

Alison grab her phone and dial Mary's number.

"Mary Drake speaking..."

"Hi, Mary. It's Alison."

"Hi, Ali. Are things okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanna tell you that you're welcome to come and visit."

"Thanks, Ali. See you next week."

"Okay. See ya."

Alison ends the phone call.

One week later.

"Hi, Mary. It's been a while." says Alison as she give Mary a hug.

Alison smile when she notice that Mary seems happy today.

"Alison, it's nice to see you again. Charlotte and I miss seeing you everyday." says Mary.

"How's Charlie doin' these days? I hope she's happy." says Alison.

"She really is very happy. She's dating this cool woman from Brookhaven named Rowena." says Mary.

"I'm glad she's being open about her love for women and that she's found someone she like." says Alison.

"Yeah, so am I, Ali. Now, where's the lil' sweetie?" says Mary.

"Caitlin's upstairs in her bedroom. Follow me, let's go up and see her." says Alison.

Alison gently knock on the door to Caitlin's bedroom.

"Cait, it's your mom." says Alison.

"Mommy! Come in, mom." says a happy Caitlin.

Alison open the door and she and Mary enter.

"Mom...who's that lady...?" says Caitlin who get afraid when she sees Mary.

"Cati, don't be afraid. This is Mary. She's Aunt Charlie's mom." says Alison.

"Oh, cool." says Caitlin, not afraid anymore.

"Hi, Caitlin. I'm Mary. Nice to meet you." says Mary.

"Hi, my name's Caitlin." says Caitlin.

"Awww! So cute you are, lil' girl." says Mary.

"Thanks, Mary." says Caitlin with an adorable smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"I bought something for you. I hope you love stuffed animals." says Mary as she open her bag and pull out a green plush kitten.

"Yay! New stuffie, me love." says a happy Caitlin.

Mary gives the plush kitten to Caitlin.

"Awww! Sooo cute!" says a happy Caitlin as she gives the new plush animal a hug.

"I'm glad you love your new toy. For some reason I expected you to be into plushies. Not sure why." says Mary.

"Probably because you, Charlie, mom and I used to be." says Alison.

"Oh, yes...that makes sense." says Mary.

"Seems like a certain love for stuffed animals is common in our family. Among the females, at least." says Alison.

"True. So it seems." says Mary.

Caitlin add the new plush animal to her collection of plush animals on the shelf next to her bed.

"Yay! Guys, a new buddy." says Caitlin to her old plush animals as she add the new one.

"Ali, you really spoil your kid. I've never seen a little girl who own that many stuffed animals." says Mary when she sees all of Caitlin's stuffed animals.

"I just want my sweetie here to have everything I never had when I was little." says Alison.

"Awww! When you put it that way it feels right." says Mary.

"Thanks, Mary." says Alison.

"Let's leave lil' Caitlin to play while we go back downstairs and get a drink." says Alison. "I assume you still like Spanish wine."

"Of course I do, Alison." says Mary.

Alison and Mary leave the room.

"You daughter is very cute." says Mary.

"Of course she is. The girlie is half DiLaurentis." says Alison.

"Okay." says Mary with a sweet smile.

"Yeah. My daughter is absolutely adorable, very cute indeed." says Alison.

"So were you at that age, at least that's what Jessica once told me. I don't know first hand. I wasn't there, you know." says Mary.

"I know, but you're sweet and I'm glad to be able to know you." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You are sweet as well." says Mary.

"I'm trying my best to be sweet. It's not always easy. Still, I'm doing my best, trust me." says Alison.

"Ali, as long as you do your best, I can ask for no more." says Mary.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks, Mary. I'm glad you think so." says Alison.

"You're welcome, Ali. It's clear that you do a good job as mother to lil' Caitlin. I'm proud of you." says Mary.

"Nice of you to say that. My daughter means a lot to me. I'd never do anything to hurt her." says Alison.

"I know. I never thought you'd be evil again. That side of your personality are ancient history by now." says Mary.

"So true. These days I'm a sweet woman. Evil Alison is long gone and she'll never return." says Alison.

"Good. Jessica would have been so proud if she'd been here now." says Mary.

She is...right here, in my heart." says Alison as she put her hand over her heart and smile.

"Yeah, that's true." says Mary.

"I miss her a lot. She was awesome." says Alison.

"She was..." says Mary in a sad tone.

"Sorry. You're absolutely great too." says Alison.

"Thanks, but I wasn't sad because I felt left out. I miss Jessica too. Despite the fact that she and I didn't always get along that well, she was still my sister and I did love her even though I sometimes seemed like I never did." says Mary.

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you don't hate mom anymore." says Alison.

"Jessica know that I love her. I fortunately told her that before her death." says Mary.

"I'm glad you managed to mend things with mom while she was still alive." says Alison.

"Yeah, so am I, for sure. It would have been such a pain to see Jessica leave her mortal life without having told her how I feel." says Mary.

"She's probably lookin' down on us right now." says Alison.

"I hope so." says Mary.

"Mom's probably happy to see you and me getting along so good." says Alison.

"Yes." says Mary.

The next day.

"Ali, if you want to spend your day off doing something 'fun' with your husband, I could look after Caitlin." says Mary.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you, but Steve's not havin' a day off today so he don't have time for any 'fun' things." says Alison.

"Okay." says Mary.

"I was gonna take Caitlin to the park later and you're welcome to join us." says Alison.

"No, thanks. I think I'd rather write another poem today and watch some old movies." says Mary.

"Alright, suit yourself. If you change your mind, just let me know." says Alison.

"Sure." says Mary.

Alison eat some of her ice cream.

"How rude of me...do you want some too?" says Alison.

"No thanks. I'm fine." says Mary.

"Okay." says Alison as she eat some more ice cream.

"Ali, not to be rude, but why didn't you end up with Emily? Things seemed so good between you and her..." says Mary.

"You're not rude and well...it turned out that Em and I were better as friends than as something else, despite that the opposite did appear to be the truth." says Alison.

"I understand." says Mary.

"And when I met Steve, I knew I'd found my man so I went for him in every way." says Alison. "He's truly the one for me."

"I'm glad you have a good husband and a cute daughter." says Mary.

"Why didn't you ever marry someone?" says Alison.

"I never found anyone who I fell in love with enough to wanna spend my life with." says Mary.

"That's fine, I guess. You seem happy even though you're an elderly single lady." says Alison.

"Yes. After I was able to leave the mental hospital, my life has been pretty good. I got to know my daughter, you and I got to know my sister again." says Mary.

"You're a good person, Mary. You really are." says Alison.

"Are you sure? I almost killed Charlie..." says Mary. "I almost killed my...my...my own daughter."

Mary starts to cry.

"Almost, yes, but you didn't 'cause you love her. It's okay." says Alison.

"Thanks. Nice of you to try to comfort me..." says Mary.

"I care about you. You're my aunt." says Alison.

"Mommy! Can you help me find my stuffie kitten? I don't know where she is..." says Caitlin as she enter the room.

"Of course, sweetie." says Alison.

Alison get up from her chair.

Caitlin and Alison walk to Caitlin's bedroom.

"Okay. Let's see..." says Alison as she starts to search for Caitlin's pink plush kitten.

After only a couple minutes, she finds it under the bed.

"Look who's here." says Alison as she hands the plush kitten to Caitlin.

"Yay! My kitten." says a happy Caitlin.

"Remember to look everywhere next time, girl." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"Yes, mommy." says Caitlin as she giggle a bit.

"You really love your plushies, don't you?" says Alison.

"I do. They are adorable." says Caitlin.

"So are you, sweetie." says Alison.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Caitlin.

The next day.

"Daddy. Please make me a sandwich." says Caitlin.

"Of course, girl." says Steve as he makes a fruit sandwich for Caitlin.

"Thanks." says Caitlin.

"Here you go, little girl." says Steve as he gives Caitlin a tropical fruit sandwich.

"Yay! Thanks, dad." says Caitlin.

Caitlin love tropical fruit sandwiches.

"I hope it is yummy." says Steve.

Caitlin takes a big bite of her sandwich and says "It is super yummy!"

"I'm glad you like it." says Steve.

"Fruit sandwich is always awesome." says Caitlin.

"Okay." says Steve.

Caitlin take her sandwich with her up to her room.

"Hi, stuffies!" says a happy Caitlin to all of her cute plush animals.

"Hi, Caitlin!" says a voice.

Caitlin turn around and sees Alison enter the room.

"Mommy!" says a happy Caitlin.

"Hi, sweetie. I see your daddy's made you a sandwich. Nice." says Alison.

"Yeah, it's sooo yummy." says Caitlin as she take a bite of her fruit sandwich.

"I'm glad you love fruit. It's healthy for you, girl." says Alison.

"Yay! Cool." says Caitlin.

"See you later, sweetie. I'm gonna make dinner now." says Alison.

"Can me help?" says Caitlin.

"Sweetie, not this time. You should spend time with your stuffies." says Alison.

"Okay." says a happy Caitlin as he eat the last of her sandwich and then starts to play with a few stufed animals.

Alison leave the room.

"Awwww! Stuffies!" says Caitlin as she play with her plush animals.

The next day.

"Mommy...my stuffie panda's hurt..." says Caitlin as she enter the kitchen with her plush panda in one hand.

There's a huge tear in the tummy of the plush panda.

"Awww! This can be fixed." says Alison as she grab the plush panda.

2 hours later.

"Here, sweetie. Your panda bear, all healed again." says Alison as she gives the panda plushie to Caitlin.

Alison has repaired the plush panda.

"Yay! Thanks, mom." says a happy Caitlin.

"No problem, sweetie." says Alison.

"Awww! Penny Panda." says Caitlin as she gives her plush panda a hug.

"So that's her name?" says Alison.

"Yeah, this is Penny Panda." says Caitlin with an adorable smile.

"Awww! She's cute." says Alison.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Caitlin.

"You're welcome." says Alison.

The next day.

"Mommy...what's for food tonight?" says Caitlin.

"Sushi. I know that both you and I love that." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Caitlin.

"If you want to you can help me out in the kitchen, girl." says Alison.

"Yay! Me wanna help you, mom." says Caitlin.

"Okay. Nice." says Alison.

"You're awesome." says Caitlin.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison.

Caitlin follows Alison into the kitchen.

"Hmm, first we need rice. Please, get the rice for me." says Alison.

Caitlin goes and grab the bag of rice that she know where it is.

Caitlin is happy. She love to help her mother with the food.

"Here, mommy." says Caitlin as she hands her mother the rice.

"Thanks. Let's see...we also need some fish." says Alison.

"Me get it for you, mommy." says Caitlin.

Caitlin open the freezer and grabs the pack of fish and hands it to her mommy.

Alison unwrap the fish from the plastic bags it was trapped in and then place the fish in the microwave.

3 minutes later.

"Perfect." says Alison as she take the fish out of the microwave. She then grab a big sharp knife and starts to slice the fish into cubes of a nice size.

"What's next...?" says Caitlin.

"Can you hand me the sea-weed, the sauce and the spices?" says Alison.

"Yes, mom." says Caitlin as grab the sea-weed, the sauce and the spices and gives it to Alison.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison as she starts to mix the spices.

50 minutes later dinner is ready.

"Caitlin, help me set the table in the dining room." says Alison.

"Yes, mommy." says Caitlin.

"So it's not casual day today?" says Steve as he enter the kitchen.

"Today it is fancy time, like it usually is." says Alison.

"I like that, babe." says Steve.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alison with a sweet smile.

Alison and Caitlin walk to the dining room and sets the table.

2 hours later, after the dinner, Caitlin play video games in the living room.

"Did you hear from Charlotte?" says Steve.

"Yeah, she'll stop by here next week." says Alison.

"I assume she found the third item then." says Steve.

"She did, yes. It was hidden in Germany." says Alison.

"Okay. I'll inform Major Lesterson tomorrow." says Steve.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah." says Alison.

"I hope we can locate the last artifact." says Steve.

"Charlotte will search for it next month." says Alison.

"Samantha should go with Charlotte so we can be sure that she's safe." says Steve.

"Good idea. I'd hate to lose my sister." says Alison.

"I'll talk to Brian Ford about getting Charlotte and Samanatha access to Arkanah City." says Steve. "That area is restricted to individuals with level 8 security authorization and above."

"Really? I though that they had removed that sort of restriction by now." says Alison.

"Well they did, but President Jatez brough them back to keep grave robbers out." says Steve.

"I understand." says Alison.

The next day.

"Cait, are your plush animals happy?" says Alison.

"Yeah, they are happy and me is happy too." says Caitlin.

"That's wonderful, sweetie." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, mommy." says a happy Caitlin.

"Do you want a fruit sandwich?" says Alison.

"Totally." says Caitlin, still happy.

"Okay. I'll make for ya, girl." says Alison as she makes a tropical fruit sandwich and gives it to Caitlin.

"Thanks, mommy." says a happy Caitlin.

Caitlin takes a bite from her sandwich.

"See you later. I'm going to work." says Alison. "You dad is in his office."

"Okay. Have fun, mommy." says Caitlin.

"Thanks, Cait." says Alison as she grab her purse and briefcase and leave.

"Bye, mommy." says Caitlin in her cute childish tone.

Caitlin walk up to her room and starts to play with some plush animals.

"Yay! Stuffies." says Caitlin.

2 hours later.

"Cait, do you want ice cream?" says Steve as he enter the room.

"No, thanks. Mommy told be to eat less ice cream so I don't get fat." says Caitlin.

"Okay. I guess a fruit sandwich is better then." says Steve. "Wait here and I'll get you one."

"Cool." says Caitlin.

Steve leave the room and return 5 minutes later with a fruit sandwich for his cute daughter.

"Here you go, girl." says Steve as he gives the sandwich to Caitlin.

"Yay! Thanks, daddy." says a happy Caitlin.

"No problem." says Steve before he leave the room.

Caitlin takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Yummy." says Caitlin with a huge adorable smile.

Caitlin walk over to her bed and sit down on it next to some of her plush animals.

"Awww! Stuffies." says Caitlin with a cute smile.

Caitlin finish her sandwich and then she grab her blue plush dolphin and gives it a hug.

"Awww! Danny Dolphin." says Caitlin.

The next day.

"Okay. Cait, time for school." says Alison.

Caitlin comes down from her room with her bag in her hand.

"I'm here, mom." says Caitlin.

"That's good, sweetie." says Alison.

Alison help Caitlin to put on her jacket.

"Mom...!" says Caitlin.

"I know you don't like your jacket, but it's cold today so you have to wear it." says Alison.

"Yes, mom..." says Caitlin.

"Let's go." says Alison.

Caitlin ( unhappy about her jacket ) follow Alison out to the car.

They get into the car.

Alison starts the car and drive to the school.

"Sweetie, remember to be a good kid. As long as you're good, I will always be proud of you." says Alison.

"Yes, mommy." says Caitlin.

"Alright. Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you that Charlotte's coming by next week." says Alison.

"Aunt Charlie? She's cool, but not as cool as you." says Caitlin.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison.

"Can we go shopping after school...? Me wanna buy new t-shirt." says Caitlin.

"No, not today. I have a lot of work. Maybe tomorrow." says Alison.

"Okay." says Caitlin.

"Unless you want your father to take you shopping." says Alison.

"Daddy's cool, but not for shopping. That is a mommy thing." says Caitlin.

"I guess that's true. We can probably fo shopping tomorrow, sweetie." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Caitlin.

"You love shopping a lot. Reminds me of how I was when I was young." says Alison.

"Awww! You're the best, mom." says Caitlin.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison.

"No problem." says Caitlin.

10 minutes later, Alison drop off her daughter at school.

"Have a great day." says Alison.

"Thanks, mommy." says Caitlin.

4 days later.

"Charlotte, welcome." says Alison.

"Thanks, Alison. It's been so long since we got to see each other." says Charlotte.

"Almost six months, I think it's been." says Alison.

"Oh, that's quite a bit. How are you doing?" says Charlotte.

"I'm fine. Let's go upstairs so you can meet Caitlin." says Alison. "She will probably be happy that you're here."

"I think so too." says Charlotte.

Alison and Charlotte walk up to Caitlin's room.

"Mom! Aunt Charlie!" says a happy Caitlin.

"Hi, Cait. I've got a gift for you." says Charlotte as she open her bag and pull out a pink plush fish.

"Awww! New stuffie. Thanks, Aunt Charlie." says a happy Caitlin as she gives the plush fish a hug.

"I'm glad you love it." says Charlotte.

"It is awesome!" says a happy Caitlin.

"That's nice." says Charlotte.

Charlotte and Alison walk back downstairs to the living room.

"Ali, this is for you." says Charlotte as she open her bag and pull out a white shiny leather tank top.

"Thanks, Charlie." says Alison.

"I know you love this type of clothing." says Charlotte.

"I used to...well, I still do, but as a mother I can't dress as sexy as I did back in the day." says Alison.

"I know that, but you can wear it for private time with your husband." says Charlotte.

"True. That's a good idea." says Alison.

"Oh yeah...forgot to give you this." says Charlotte as she open her bag again and pull out an ancient Greek necklace and gives it to Alison.

"The necklace of Queen Erediah, thanks. This will be of great use." says Alison.

"Yes. Now we only need the sword of Pharao Akenidun." says Charlotte.

"That's true and I'm sure you'll be able to find it." says Alison.

"I hope so." says Charlotte.

The next day.

"Mom, can you make me a fruit sandwich?" says Caitlin.

"Sure, sweetie." says Alison.

Alison makes a fruit sandwich and then gives it to Caitlin.

"Thanks, mommy." says Caitlin.

"You're welcome, girl. I'm glad you enjoy fruit sandwiches." says Alison.

"I really do. Fruit is yummy." says Caitlin.

"Okay. That's good." says Alison.

"Hi, Cait. We should let your mommy work now. Let's go up to your room and I'll read ya a cute story." says Charlotte as she enter the room.

"I'm not busy right now, Charlie. And I love spending time with my daughter." says Alison.

"Yeah, of course, but I though I'd take care of Caitlin a bit so you got some time to study the necklace." says Charlotte.

"Okay. Good idea. I should devote a few hours to that today. While I do that, you can entertain my cute lil' girl. Thanks ahead for that, sister." says Alison.

"No problem, Ali. C'mon, Cait. Story time." says Charlotte.

"Yay!" says Charlotte.

Caitlin and Charlotte goes up to Caitlin's room.

"Alright...time for a story. Once upon a time in a magic world, a cute little girl named Caitlin was playing with her pink kitten. Suddenly a hole opened in the ground a lot of awesome candy appear like a fountain from it." says Charlotte.

"Uh...a girl named Caitlin? Is that me?" says Caitlin.

"Yeah, it's you, sweetie." says Charlotte.

"Okay. That's cool." says Caitlin.

2 weeks later.

"Dad, where's mommy?" says Caitlin.

"She's at work." says Steve.

"Oh, when is she getting home?" says Caitlin.

"I don't know." says Steve.

"I want my mommy!" scream Caitlin as she begin to cry.

"So, so..." says Steve, trying to comfort his daughter.

"No! Me want mommy!" scream Caitlin, still crying.

"Awww! Sweetie, mommy is here." says Alison who just get home.

Alison gives her daughter a hug and starts to comfort her.

"Mommy...me is sooo happy you're here..." says Caitlin.

"No, fear. I'm here now, girl." says Alison.

"Mommy." says Caitlin as she stop crying.

"Mommy's here, sweetie." says Alison.

"Yay!" says Caitlin, turning happy.

The next day.

"Caitlin, time to get your stuffies cleaned. Put them in the silk bag and I'll wash them for ya, sweetie." says Alison.

"...but my stuffies hate being washed. They're afraid of water, mom..." says Caitlin.

"No, they're not. I need to wash them or we have to throw them away soon and you don't want that, do you?" says Alison.

"I wanna keep my stuffies." says Caitlin.

"Then you have to let me wash them, sweetie." says Alison.

"Okay." says Catilin as she starts to gather her plush animals and put them in a big white silk bag.

10 minutes later, Caitlin gives the bag full of plush animals to Alison.

Alison takes the bag to the bathroom and starts to wash the plush animals. She always hand-wash them 'cause she know that they might get damaged in the washing machine.

50 minutes later, Alison return to Caitlin's room with all the plush animals clean and dry.

"Here ya go, sweetie. All of your adorable plushie friends are clean again." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, mommy." says a happy Caitlin.

"No problem." says Alison.

"My stuffies are happy." says Caitlin.

"See, I told you they would be fine." says Alison.

"Yeah, mom." says Caitlin.

The next day.

"Steve, have you seen our daughter?" says Alison.

"I saw her 30 minutes ago when she was putting clothes on her plush animals up in her room." says Steve.

"Really? I just checked there and I didn't see her..." says Alison.

"Maybe she's hiding in her closet. Lately that's seemed to be something she love to do." says Steve.

"Good idea. I'll go check if she's doin' that." says Alison.

Alison goes up to Caitlin's room and open Caitlin's closet.

"Awww!" says Alison with a smile when she sees Caitlin who sit among her stuffed animals, sleeping with a smile on her face.

Alison close the closet, leave the room and walk back downstairs.

"Did you find her?" says Steve.

"Yup. The little one's sleeping in her closet with all of her plush animals." says Alison.

"That's good." says Steve.

"I think so too." says Alison. "It was so adorable."

"Ali, our daughter is very cute." says Steve.

"She really is." says Alison.

"Let's get a drink." says Steve.

"I'd like that." says Alison.

"I knew you were going to say that, Ali my babe." says Steve.

"Yeah. You know me so well." says Alison.

"Of course. You're my wife." says Steve.

"It's an honor for me to be your wife, Steve. You are so cool." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Steve.

"No problem." says Alison.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ali, have you ever wanted another kid...?" says Steve.

"No. We agreed that Caitlin's gonna be our only kid, remember?" says Alison.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind." says Steve.

"I have not, have you...?" says Alison.

"No. I've not, babe. Caitlin is a wonderful daughter so she's more than enough." says Steve.

"Yeah. Totally." says Alison.

The next day.

"Mommy. Play with me and the stuffies please." says Caitlin.

"I can't right now, sweetie. I'm goin' to work." says Alison.

"Okay. Have fun." says Caitlin.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison.

5 hours later.

"Welcome home, mommy." says Caitlin.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison.

"Can you play now?" says Caitlin.

"Sure...a little bit." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Caitlin.

Alison and Caitlin walk up to Caitlin's room.

"So, sweetie, what plush animal do you want me to be today?" says Alison.

"This one...Bella Bunny." says Caitlin as she grab her blue plush bunny and hands it to Alison.

"Okay." says Alison.

"I'm gonna be Debby Dog." says Caitlin as she grab her white plush dog.

The next day.

"Mommy. I want a fruit sandwich." says Caitlin.

"I'll make one for ya, sweetie." says Alison.

Alison makes a tropical fruit sandwich and gives it to Caitlin.

"Thanks." says Caitlin.

"No problem, Cait." says Alison.

Caitlin takes a bit of the sandwich and says "Awwww! Yummy!"

Caitlin takes the remaining sandwich with her up to her room.

"Hi, stuffies." says Caitlin to her collection of cute plush animals.

She sit down on the huge pink pillow she has in a corner of the room and eat her sandwich.

"Yummy." says a happy Caitlin.

2 hours later.

"What's for dinner tonight, mom? Is it sushi...?" says Caitlin.

"No, it's pasta and bacon." says Alison.

"What happened to sushi...?" says Caitlin.

"Sweetie, we can't eat sushi every day." says Alison.

"I wish we could..." says Caitlin.

"Actually so do I, in a way though we really can't do that, okay?" says Alison.

"Okay, mommy." says Caitlin.

"Cait, you can play video games if you want to." says Alison.

"Yay! Me wanna play the My Little Pony game." says Caitlin.

"Okay. Your dad can help you to turn on the game console." says Alison.

Alison smile about the fact that her daughter love the My Little Pony game. Alison can never forget how much Emily used to play that game when she was a kid.

3 weeks later.

Alison is on the phone, talking to Charlotte.

"Charlie, good luck in Egypt. Be careful, okay? I don't wanna lose my sister."

"I'll be fine, Ali. Your awesome friend Samantah will protect me. Don't worry. I promise that when I return, I will step off the plane on my own two feet." says Charlotte.

"As long as you don't return in a coffin, it's good." says Alison.

"That won't happen, Ali. I will return fully alive." says Charlotte.

"Okay. I hope so, Charlie." says Alison.

"No fear, Ali. I will not die." says Charlotte.

"Good luck. See ya when you come back."

Alison ends the phone call.

2 hours later.

"Charlotte's on her way to Egypt now." says Alison.

"That's good. Wait a sec, didn't Samantha go with her?" says Steve.

"Samantha's over in Scotland right now so the USS John Lennon will stop by there to pick her up." says Alison.

"USS John Lennon? I assumed Charlotte would fly to Egypt." says Steve.

"President Janeway's canceled all flights to Egypt so Captain Lourens agreed to let Charlotte ride along on the USS John Lennon instead." says Alison.

"Oh, okay. I understand." says Steve.

The next day.

"Mom, my plushie panda is gone..." says Caitlin.

"Have you looked under your bed, sweetie?" says Alison.

"No..." says Caitlin in a sad tone.

"I'll help you find her." says Alison.

20 minutes later.

"Here's your cute panda bear, girl. It was under a pile of shoes in your closet." says Alison.

Alison hands the plush panda to Caitlin.

"Yay! My panda bear. She's adorable." says a happy Caitlin.

"I know. You love all your plush animals." says Alison.

"Yeah, stuffies are soooo cute." says Caitlin.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Stuffies are so sweet and soft." says Caitlin.

"Have fun, sweetie. I'm gonna go and check what you dad is doin' right now." says Alison as she leave the room.

Caitlin starts to play with her plush animals.

"Yay! Stuffies." says Caitlin.

The next day.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" says Caitlin.

"I've not decided yet." says Alison.

"Okay." says Caitlin.

"I think we should eat spicy beef and curry fries." says Steve.

"That's really too solid for Caitlin." says Alison. "Even I find it hard to eat that. Such food is more for men, not chicks."

"How about a less manly version then? You know, like regular beef and basic fries." says Steve.

"Hmm...yeah...we can do that." says Alison.

"Good." says Steve.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Steve, can you keep our kid busy while I make dinner?" says Alison.

"Of course I can. Caitlin, do you wanna play video games?" says Steve.

"Yeah...the My Little Pony game." says Caitlin.

"I'll help you turn on the game console, girl." says Steve.

"Thanks, daddy." says Caitlin.

Steve turns on the video game console for Caitlin.

"Now you can play." says Steve.

"Thanks, daddy." says a happy Caitlin.

Caitlin play the cute My Little Pony video game while Steve return to the kitchen to help his beautiful wife with the dinner.

"Ali, did you play any video games when you were little?" says Steve.

"Not that much, but Em and Han did." says Alison.

"Okay." says Steve. "What did you do as a kid then?"

"I usually watched anime." says Alison.

"That's not a surprise. I should have expected that you were that type of girl." says Steve.

"Yeah." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

"Have you heard from Charlotte?" says Steve.

"No, her phone's turned off and she doesn't answer my e-mails." says Alison.

"I understand." says Steve.

"I hope she's okay. She promised me to not die." says Alison.

"Ali, don't worry. Samantha will protect your sister, babe." says Steve.

"You're right." says Alison.

4 hours later.

"Mommy. You're so cool and totally awesome. Let's play with soft cute stuffies. It's gonna be very fun." says a happy Caitlin in her adorable childish tone. "Yay!"

 **The End.**


End file.
